Peters afternoon with Mickey pt 1
by Dollfan30
Summary: Hey sis says peter hey says Marcia! Where's my little sidekick for the afternoon? Upstairs says Marcia Mickey uncle peters here says Marcia! Ok bye mom says the 7 yr old. Bye baby have fun and be good I love u! Love u too says Mickey! Chillis at 5:30 with mom and dad says Marcia to them both . We know says peter and Mickey !
1. Chapter 1

**Gregs kids **

**Kevin married to Sheila has a three-year-old daughter named Sophia and a son Kevin who is 20 months **

**Alex married Karen has a son Bobby his four **

**Sarah engaged to Christian has a daughter Kathy who six**

**Tyson is 18 and his Last year of high school**

**Peters kids **

**Heidi 8 **

**ella 4 **

**bobbys kids **

**bobby 24 married to patty has a son named Trey ( bobby 3rd) 2 **

**alexis married to Michael he has a son Henry who's 6 from a previous marriage. Henry's mother doesn't have anything to do with him. **

**Lilly 20 is engaged to Markus **

**meghan 15**

**melissa 12 **

**in 07 bobby and Tracey got a huge shock for their 15 th anniversary twins! Chase and sydney! They will be 7 on valentines day! **

**Marcias kids **

**Jessica 30 married to Scott they have 3 kids **

**Lyndi is 7 **

**will is 5 **

**carly is 3 **

**Mickey 28 married Janet and they have a 2 yr old son Mikey**

**alex is 25 married alli has a 4 yr old son named Wilson **

**Hayley is 20 is engaged to mike **

**in 2,005 Marcia and Wally got a shock Marcia was pregnant with twins ! After 12 yrs of no babies they got 2 ! Marcia was 6 months pregnant in Jessica's wedding! Anna and elli will be 9 on 2-16-14! **

**Jan and Phillip were having trouble getting pregnant so they adopted patty 29 who's married to Scott they have a daughter who's 5 named after her great grandmother Carol Anne! Shane is 25 married to Cassie has a son august who will be 3 on 10-28-13, Alexis 24 engaged to mark . Mark has a 5 yr old daughter Cassie. Matt 16 in the 10th grade Lyndsey is 7, and Carrie is 2! **

**Finally baby Cindy kids r **

**Maxx is 22 and dating a girl named Claire **

**Carly is 28 married to Sean they have 4 kids **

**court 4**

**micheal 3 **

**lilly 2 **

**laurean 1 **

**gary and cindys kids **

**Sadie 8 **

**tj5 **

**Sadie 4 **

**Oh my if I added correctly it comes out to 63 grand kids and great kids for carol Brady! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gregs kids **

**Kevin married to Sheila has a three-year-old daughter named Sophia and a son Kevin who is 20 months **

**Alex married Karen has a son Bobby his four **

**Sarah engaged to Christian has a daughter Kathy who six**

**Tyson is 18 and his Last year of high school**

**Peters kids **

**Heidi 8 **

**ella 4 **

**bobbys kids **

**bobby 24 married to patty has a son named Trey ( bobby 3rd) 2 **

**alexis married to Michael he has a son Henry who's 6 from a previous marriage. Henry's mother doesn't have anything to do with him. **

**Lilly 20 is engaged to Markus **

**meghan 15**

**melissa 12 **

**in 07 bobby and Tracey got a huge shock for their 15 th anniversary twins! Chase and sydney! They will be 7 on valentines day! **

**Marcias kids **

**Jessica 30 married to Scott they have 3 kids **

**Lyndi is 7 **

**will is 5 **

**carly is 3 **

**Mickey 28 married Janet and they have a 2 yr old son Mikey**

**alex is 25 married alli has a 4 yr old son named Wilson **

**Hayley is 20 is engaged to mike **

**in 2,005 Marcia and Wally got a shock Marcia was pregnant with twins ! After 12 yrs of no babies they got 2 ! Marcia was 6 months pregnant in Jessica's wedding! Anna and elli will be 9 on 2-16-14! **

**Jan and Phillip were having trouble getting pregnant so they adopted patty 29 who's married to Scott they have a daughter who's 5 named after her great grandmother Carol Anne! Shane is 25 married to Cassie has a son august who will be 3 on 10-28-13, Alexis 24 engaged to mark . Mark has a 5 yr old daughter Cassie. Matt 16 in the 10th grade Lyndsey is 7, and Carrie is 2! **

**Finally baby Cindy kids r **

**Maxx is 22 and dating a girl named Claire **

**Carly is 28 married to Sean they have 4 kids **

**court 4**

**micheal 3 **

**lilly 2 **

**laurean 1 **

**gary and cindys kids **

**Sadie 8 **

**tj5 **

**Sadie 4 **

**Oh my if I added correctly it comes out to 63 grand kids and great kids for carol Brady! **


End file.
